story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Freezing The Pickle
By Bryce Gamble '' '' We were both tasty when I first saw you. You fly a jet and the flashback starts: Mercury is where I'm standing in the Sunday air. I’m freezing the pickle! I’m freezing the pickle! I hate this rabbit, it kills my mice. What are you doing with that new lover? Who wears that sweaty pinafore, When I wear an ample shoes, Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for is my beautiful feet. Never lead an owl. Faith, endurance, and life. Shores sail like lively seas. God, courage! Why does the moon die? It's within the thatching of the dwelling And a failed attempt at fortune telling. Beyond the garden of the bugs Beyond the magpies and the slugs A moon was folded into quarters Grind it with pestle and mortar Strip it down to crater powder Feel it till the song sounds louder I’m freezing the pickle! I’m freezing the Pickle! I hate this rabbit, it kills my mice. Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Bunny, let's do some bashing, This love is lonely but it's sharp. It's a love story, bunny, Just be my crazy . Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me walk the plank. And please, say to me, You'll let me write a letter. Now let me hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. I’m freezing the pickle! I’m freezing the pickle! I hate this rabbit, it kills my mice. Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me walk the plank. And please, say to me, You'll let me write a letter. Now let me hold your wallet, I want to hold your wallet. Please go to sleep Please just go to sleep Join me in my dreams Help me because I can't breathe So please, please just go to sleep Brains wave! Why does the sun die? Endurance, faith, and faith. Adventure is a rough moon. Suns travel! Brains wave! Why does the sun die? Endurance, faith, and faith. Adventure is a rough moon. Suns travel! It's within the grown out roots where the Garden Owl still hoots Sings the melancholy song Of how the blue eyed girl was wrong. It's within the thatching of the dwelling And a failed attempt at fortune telling. Beyond the garden of the bugs Beyond the magpies and the slugs A moon was folded into quarters Grind it with pestle and mortar Strip it down to crater powder Feel it till the song sounds louder Beneath the bends of Barrymore On the southwest winds she chants some more The clouds scoot by beneath the moon Some say she's crazy like the loon Dressed in black she cackles back Tossing ashes from a sack She throws her body down And moans and sobs into the ground A dagger she does draw it forth Holding it up for all it's worth She shrieks and damn's her birth And plunges it into her heart . . . Ends the life of the despised young tart . . . I’m freezing the pickle! I’m freezing the pickle! I hate this rabbit, it kills my mice. Category:Songs